This invention relates generally to archery and more particularly to sighting and noking arrangements for archery.
Current archery equipment typically uses some type of sighting equipment and some type arrow noking on the bowstring to increase accuracy. The sighting equipment typically includes a front sight and a rear sight.
A commonly used rear sight is called a peep sight and is installed in the bowstring itself. The peep sight has a fixed size sighting hole through it. Different field conditions, however, require different size holes. Thus, it is necessary to install different peep sights for these different field conditions. Because the bow has to be recalibrated each time the sight is changed, accommodating different field conditions is tedious and time consuming.
The axis of the sighting hole through the peep sight must also be correctly aligned with the front sight of accurate aiming. To control the rotational position of the peep sight, resilient members have been used to connect the bowstring in the vicinity of the peep sight to the bow. This device is clumsy and tends to interfere with the movement of the bowstring.
Various noking arrangements are currently available to keep the arrow nock located longitudinally of the bowstring. These prior art arrangements frequently bind in the arrow nock as the bowstring is released to cause shooting inaccuracies. Also, bowstring damage is frequently encountered with these prior art noking arrangements.